Upside Down
by Manny.sg
Summary: A Dean Winchester does not feel/use/say/think with any chick words. Never, ever. Or until he meets a Castiel DeLacroix Milton. Titanic/SPN fusion. Dean/Cas.


Disclaimer: I don't own SPN or Titanic.

A/N: Well, here we are, finally, my first SPN fic ever. And my first AU fic ever, tool. So, I am a bit nervous about the whole thing!

This AU was inspired by an amazing drawing: No One's Gonna See by FallenForastar (at DA) And based on her headcanon for this AU.

Oh, one small warning, this is unbeta'd. I checked and re-checked it a lot, but still I might've missed something(s) Anyway, mistakes are mine and I truly apologize on their behalf!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dean can feel his heart doing some really weird dance inside of him. It's ridiculous. He is Dean Winchester after all. And a Dean Winchester does not let his heart dance, never. Or at least, that what he keeps telling himself. At this moment, however, his heart is not in any condition to follow its boss's order, and it should be frightening, but Dean Winchester, sitting in plain sight with only a stolen newspaper shielding him from everyone else, is far from scared.

So what if he had an angelic looking guy sitting with his face only a few inches away from Dean's? It's nothing. It is nothing at all, no matter what his heart does or say.

"The newspaper is upside down."

His companion, A Castiel DeLac_something_ Milton, says with his too _too_ deep voice. _Damn him_.

Dean tries to ignore the flips his stomach does each time his new found, _and if he is honest with himself, his true_, love speaks. It's a hard mission and Dean feels proud when he says "So?" Without cracking his own voice.

He moves his hand from the back of the bench to tangle it with Castiel's hair. Cas closes his eyes and leans a bit closer to him. Dean watches him as he licks his lips slowly then smiles at him.

"I just thought I should point that out."

Dean is sure his mouth has a mind of its own. Because a Dean Winchester does not smile a goofy smile because Cas smiles, never in a million years.

After a few moments of staring and, in Dean's part, lips licking, Cas breaks the silence one more time.

"People might wonder."

Cas's head tilts like it always does when he tries to understand something. Dean finds the gesture way too... No! A Dean Winchester does not use the _C_ word. A Dean Winchester will lick his lips again and says with his most, I am sexy and I do not use chicks words voice. "About?"

Cas, _damn him again_, smiles, like he knows what Dean is thinking, while his eyes drifts to look at their barrier from the outside world.

"The newspaper being upside down."

Dean follows his eyes, not because he is worried or anything. But because of the way the sunlight reflects on Cas's eyes. _The man does not know what middle is, between his too deep voice and too blue eyes_. Not that Dean is complaining or anything, not when it comes to them anyway.

"And?"

Again, Dean is very proud of not sounding like a 15 year old teenager in love.

Cas stays silent for a moment in which his hand moves from his lap to take hold of Dean's shirt to move him even closer.

"They might notice."

And Dean's eyes track the moves of the elegant lips and the tongue that comes out to wet them in a fast motion then disappears again like it's mocking him.

"Let them."

Ignoring the teasing tongue, Dean focuses on more important things. Like how his fingers move easily between Cas's hair. And how Cas's eyes close when Dean massages the back of his head.

"They might talk."

If Dean was not sitting too close, he would've missed the whisper. But seeing that he is, Cas's voice was as clear as the sound of the loud Titanic horn blasting in the background.

Dean breaths slowly looking at the sparkling eyes and the slight smile covering Cas's face.

"I don't care." He says dragging Castiel closer. "Do you?" Even though he already knows the answer.

"No."

The simple answer does it for Dean. He feels himself leaning closer until the space between them is gone. Cas closes his eyes and waits and Dean does not let him wait for long.

This is not the first time they've kissed. Far from it. But as usual, Dean's heart and his stomach act like it was. Flipping and jumping like they were going to explode. Dean lets them because he's too happy to care about feeling like a girl or a teenager or anything else. He is happy.

Nothing lasts forever. Dean realizes with bitterness, when the dinner announcement breaks them apart.

He opens his eyes to find Cas's own eyes are still closed. Like he is trying to make their time last for just one more minute. When Cas finally lets them slide open, he is smiling a bright smile.

When Dean smiles back and moves to bring the newspaper down, Cas stops him by leaning down so his mouth is almost touching Dean's ear.

"Come to my room after dinner," he whispers. "And bring your sketchbook with you."

Dean swallows thickly then nods.


End file.
